


All About Us

by hoongyvl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, M for swear word and smut in the future, M/M, OT18 (NCT), Slow Build, and many ships, but the new trio will appear as side character, many kind of creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoongyvl/pseuds/hoongyvl
Summary: In the world where mysterious creatures live hidden among the human. They made their own civilization quietly and unknown to human, they try to survive in the cruel world with enemies lurking in the shadows.But fate gave them 18 young boys with different stories and different future to protect them. The path will be hard and cruel, Will the 18 boys survive or will they defy the fate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my very first fanfic and English is not my first language so please bear with my grammar. Once again, this is a slow build, don't expect it to end quickly.  
happy reading!

Jaemin hates summer

The sun radiates heat that burns through his skin, sweat trailing down his spines, making his clothes stuck to his skin. He can feel how hot his scalp is without any protection, the day seems gotten longer, seconds become minutes and minutes become hours under the sun. it was the end of summer yet the sun didn’t back away even when the trees started to lose it the color, even the wind start to breeze a little but the sun still glowers with it never-ending heat.

And how much Jaemin hates that he had to drag luggage from the station to his new school

It close you just have to walk, they said.

its only 10 minutes from the station, they also said.

Oh, how a fool jaemin was, he only thinks that his feet will be okay, not his whole body included. The sun didn’t take a pity either on his feet or his body. Yet here he is, body covered with sweat as he cursed at his luck which, he thinks, spend on being accepted-no, not accepted- _invited_ to this prestigious school as a special class student.

They said.

It came one week before all of this happened, Jaemin in his full glory of being free from his school. Not he dislikes his school, it was fun with some friends to talk to and classes to attend and score to get but it was not quite _fun_. He feels trapped, not like deer being chased by tigers no, it feels like he wants to soar free.

and no he is not a bird.

Summer holiday while waiting for school acceptance letter was happily spent watching tv shows he missed during exams, playing video games in his room, or just playing with his friends. But he couldn’t dismiss the worrying feeling that the summer ends soon yet no letter came to his house. It annoys him how his friends are now celebrating because they are already accepted to their dream school, they asked jaemin to come but he never felt the need to come when he doesn’t feel to rejoice anything.

Oh, jaemin it will come soon! Maybe it took longer because it’s the number one school accept you, they would say.

Maybe

But jaemin is positive, he took every wise word others said to him and made it into his optimistic side. Each time his aunt open the door, every time the doorbells ring, he would always peek to hope that the mailman- who he once mistook as a thief - came with his letter but always come to disappointment when the milkman or his aunt’s loud friends come instead- and yes they always come every single time to talk shits and ruin his mood.

And one time, the last time maybe, its another disappointment to not see the mailman once again but a man with fancy suits and pointed shiny shoes come instead, it intrigued him so he stares rather than turning away like he usually did.

Thank god the man didn’t wear sunglass or jaemin might think of him as a loan shark.

Jaemin couldn’t hear what they are talking about, his feet start to tap uneasily, and it took them a while until the man gave something to his aunt, jaemin tried to peek but he is too far away. The man glanced at him, quirking his eyebrow up then he smiled at Jaemin. He bowed his head a little in which jaemin return.

His aunt didn’t move slightly even when the man is gone and the door is closed, not when Jaemin creeps closer to not surprised her, he taps her shoulder slightly and whispered her name his aunt came back with a gasp and a shriek, oh how Jaemin hate that shriek.

“I can’t believe you are accepted in this school, Jaemin. You never told me you are _that_ smart.”

“what are you talking about aunty,” Jaemin said, annoyed.

His aunt shoves a paper- a letter- to his chest which he scrambles to got before it flutters away. “you are accepted to the most prestigious school known! The students mostly graduate to become the CEO of big business or become just anything that produces big money!”

His aunt pats him on his shoulder but it comes like a punch instead because of her excitement, “look, it's hard to get in there since the school handpicks the student.”

Jaemin is so confused that he only stare with the letter grasped in his hand, jaw open as he stares at his aunt like an idiot. His aunt walks away muttering how she is going to spread the news to her friends and to start packing Jaemin’s things away.

She shouted one last time, “and that man who gave it to me said for you to read it and not me, I wonder why”

_Yeah, I wonder why_

* * *

Dear, Na Jaemin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Seoul Academy for mythical as the special class student.

As one of us, you all deserve to be in the right place where you belong. All of necessary such as uniform, books, and school supplies will be in school by the day you arrive.

The term will start one week before summer vacation end, the ceremony will start on Monday morning and you can move into the dormitory on the same day. You can send your things from home the day before with the address we will send you after confirmation.

We will be waiting for your confirmation, please call the number below for more information

Sincerely,

Headmaster

* * *

So here he is, leaving behind his home and his aunt who he loves very much to live in an unknown place.

He didn’t know why the school is named ‘Seoul’ when it's not in Seoul but an island ‘outskirt’ Seoul, it was located right in the center of the island and surrounded by many houses and shops. It’s a small island but it looked very lively with a few cars and just public transportation that it bus.

Jaemin doesn’t have to ask around to know where the school is since it’s the tallest and biggest buildings on the island. But when he got closer, he notices the tall buildings is one of the cluster buildings in one place guarded by fences, and there is a small white building directly from the front gate which Jaemin feels he had to go through it.

And his feeling too that brought the decision for him to come here, he can just ignore it to wait for another letter since he knew nothing about this school but that one word in the letter made him know that he shouldn’t- _couldn’t_.

Mythical

It never feels right in his mouth because he never said it out loud, not even his aunt knows about him.

The world is full of them yet the human keep being oblivious of them.

And jaemin always remind himself that he is one of them, that’s maybe why he never get along with the people in his school.

Because they are human and he is not.

And Jaemin is different. only _he_ is there for Jaemin.

Jaemin noticed that there is two tall building on far left and far right that mirrored each other, when he entered the gate there are two paths directly toward the building and one path to a big building in the center, so in he was.

The building is indeed the administration building when he entered the first thing he sees is a round receptionist table in the middle and a glass door far behind it toward a place look like a garden. Inside, white is the only color presented, to the right is a stair that has a sign “closed to students” which mean its either the staff room or staff lounge.

Or both of them.

In the amid of whites, the only contrast thing is a yellow-blonde color that currently typing furiously on a computer, Jaemin couldn’t see the face since the yellow-blonde person had their back on him.

“uhm..” ah there he is, Jaemin shyness in front of a stranger. The yellow-blonde didn’t have to hear a full sentence to turn around.

He thought that her hair is the only shocking one, but instead, her eyes are.

The eyes of feline stared back at him, the color of shocking yellow and a slit glared at him coldly, her feature graced with a scowl like she hated everything in this world and wanted to get out of this place. Jaemin had to move back slightly from the intense glare she gave her.

He didn’t know why she shows it freely, what if it's not him but a human came instead?

“don’t be so shocked, I hate that expression,” she said coldly, still glaring at him, “I can smell that you are not human from afar, you dumb kid”

Jaemin blushed, is he that easy to read?

The woman didn’t even wait for a reply, she shoved her palm toward Jaemin, the long and perfectly manicured nails threaten him so much that he unknowingly move back. “your letter”

_Ah…_, Jaemin thought. He pulled the letter from his pocket and gave it to the woman, she opens it and read it while looking at Jaemin from up and down. He glanced at the silver name tag that adorns her white blouse, _Jessica_, a good name for a cold woman. Well, it's not Jaemin place to judge the name given by her parent.

But Jaemin hoped she can stop staring at him and making him uncomfortable.

She shoved-or slam- back the letter to the desk in front of him and a golden colored shape-like-a-crown badge. “you can put your luggage here” she said, still staring at Jaemin, “pick it up later after the ceremony with your other school things”

Jaemin nodded, not wanting to irritate the woman-Jessica-, her stare still follow him even after he finished putting his luggage beside her

“You smell weird” Jessica pointed.

_Well geez, thanks for the compliment_, jaemin thought annoyed, but he hides it with a shrug. Staring is rude and pointing people that they smell is _rude. _“maybe my sweat?” he answered, unsure.

Jessica sighed and finally-_finally-_ avert her eyes toward her computer back, her hand flick toward Jaemin, a gesture for him to leave, “the auditorium is in the back of the building, and for god sake, it's so loud, wear the badge so the guard know where to put you”

Jaemin nodded and bowed, shoving back the letter to his pocket and put the badge on his shirt, he walked down the hall when her voice speaks again, clear and cold.

“I know what sweat smell like, boy” she snapped, “but yours is not sweat”

* * *

Well, it's indeed very loud, it came from a building straight ahead from the door, the garden is wide with a fountain in the middle and many picnic table to sit, trees cover the area from the sun, but no one is in sight. There are many paths with direction signs all over, but Jaemin goes straight without looking at any of the signs, the voice is clear where he should go.

When he entered, a man is leaning at the wall looking bored, the man wears black uniform from head to toe like every man that stands in the room surrounding many students that sat in chairs placed orderly facing a stage with a single podium in the center. He assumed the man is the guard Jessica talked about, so he approached him.

“Sorry sir” the man looked at him, one eyebrow raised high. “do you know where I can sit?”

The man glanced at his badge and walk away.

_Is all the person here in this school rude? _Jaemin sighed, he follows the man anyway. He looks around to see many students with different outfits and different hair color, there is even someone with bright blue hair, he didn’t know that the school is not that strict. Its fascinate him too, they emitted different aura, not like his old school- bland and grey-, he knows that this will be a different experience for him and he is so excited.

They arrived in the front seat, too front for Jaemin likeness, the man point at the very front seat before walking away, Jaemin bowed at him and mutter a thank you in which- of course- the man didn’t hear. he scanned for empty seat and frown when the whole front seat is empty expect in the center with some students talking to each other. He decided to sit beside a boy with ash-blonde hair whispering at the boy beside him with a deep black hair, he felt awkward without anyone to talk to, his hands playing with themselves trying to do something to hide it.

“Hello?” Jaemin look at his left, the ash-blonde boy smiled at him shyly, “are you in special class too? I'm Huang Renjun”

Thank god one of his classmates is kind enough to talk to him, he smiles back at him, “yeah, my name is Na Jaemin, nice to meet you”

The boy- Renjun – smile widely, he had a small face and pale feature, his hair tousled nicely, the color fits perfectly to his boyish look. Another boy beside Renjun, the one he is talking to, lean forward to look at Jaemin, and Jaemin try so hard to not stare too much at the handsome face. The boy smile at Jaemin, his eyes turn into a crescent, a pretty shape that matches his handsome and sharp feature.

“Hello, I’m Renjun’s friend, Lee Jeno” he gave a slight wave, when he opens his eyes, it glint with mischief and his smile turn into a smirk. God, Jaemin doesn’t know he will meet someone this handsome and-luckily- in his class. “nice to meet you Jaemin”

“Are you from middle school here or from outside?” Renjun voice snapped Jaemin back from Jeno to him, he looks at him confused.

“What? There is a middle school here?”

“I came from there” now a new voice said, a boy with small eyes and wide smile appear beside Jeno, he is too far from Jaemin but his voice is so loud that he can hear him clearly, “sorry to interrupt”

“Ah no, it's alright, I’m Jaemin” Jaemin introduced, voice slightly going up for the boy to hear.

The boy smile more brightly- if it is even possible- his face radiates happiness and cotton candy, “The name is Zhong Chenle! And this besides me is Park Jisung”

He said pointing at another boy beside him, but Jaemin can't see him clearly since the person is leaning on his chair. Chenle grumble a little and pulled the said person to show his face, Jisung only glances at Jaemin before slapping Chenle hands away from him so he can lean again. Chenle frown, “don’t be rude!” Chenle slapped him again, the poor boy flinched and grumbled.

Chenle sighed and look back at Jaemin with the huge smile before, “Well there is even an elementary school and before that. the building is behind the high school. Jisung here is the same with me” he slapped Jisung once again but before his hand reach his tight, Jisung suddenly disappears.

Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno visibly jumped in their seat, startled from the event, but Chenle remains calm and only sighed a little, shaking his head in disbelief. “This boy never learn” he mumbled to himself, turning once again to face the other, “I’m sorry he is always shy to strangers, hope you guys don’t mind”

“Well back to the story, I transfer here from China at the 2nd year I think”

Then Renjun perked up, leaning forward toward Chenle and push Jeno into his sit, Jeno made a sound at it. They spoke in another language- that Jaemin guesses as Mandarin- to each other, he didn’t understand anything but they converse happily and stop with a giggle. Renjun look at Jeno before poking him, “sorry”

It explains the name, ‘Huang’ is not a common Korean name, so does ‘Zhong’.

Jaemin wanted to talk when suddenly the light in the room died and only the stage light is on. It’s starting, so they are all forced to sit straight and focus their attention to the stage. It effect cause the whole loud chatter gone instantly. Jaemin also noticed that the front seat only consists of four -five, if Jisung disappears body included- of them, it's so empty not like other seats. Renjun noticed Jaemin glancing around, he lean toward Jaemin to whisper, “are you looking for the others?”

Jaemin nodded. “You know where the others?”

“I hear that only freshmen or new students come to the ceremony, and maybe many of them still on the way to school” Jaemin mouthed an ‘ooh’ with his mouth.

Suddenly, someone comes toward the podium, Jaemin thought he was a teacher or something but change his mind when the guards all bow at him. Jaemin never thought his headmaster would be _this_ young, sure his eyes look old and tired but overall he looks like someone in his early 30s and he is so handsome with the small smile and pointed nose. The said man tapped the mic to check if it's on and adjust it to his mouth, he smiles once again, looking around at his students with his tired eyes.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, the students greeted back. “welcome to Seoul Academy, my name is Eric Mun, you can call me Headmaster Mun”

He smiles once again and continued his speech, a long and boring speech, Jaemin concluded. He wanted this to end quickly, too tired to even listen, he leans back on his seat and tries to not look like he is bored, his mind already thinking of other things.

He misses his home suddenly, the thought of not going to eat his aunt meal again – he is exaggerating. Of course he will eat it again when the holiday is here- made him miss home more. He is surely going to miss his aunt and her eccentric behavior, its annoying but it what keeps him smiling, she is the only family he had left.

Jaemin never knows about his parents. Every time he brought the subject up to his aunt, she will avoid it like a plague.

“your parents? Ah, they are below ground sweetheart. Now now, shouldn’t you do the chores? The house isn’t going to clean itself.” She would say with her smile and calm expression but never answer him correctly.

And Jaemin never hates her for it, their death is something his aunt consider traumatic. For not only Jaemin who lost, but his aunt lost the only family she had as well.

Ahh… he is going to call his aunt later.

“For the new special class” Jaemin look up the same time as the Headmaster smile toward them, “I hope everyone will welcome them, it's confusing but I know everyone can guide them”

_New? so there is no special class before us?_

It's mysterious why there is a new class and called ‘special’, but the school itself is a mystery. How can they know about him being mythical when his closest- and only- relative doesn’t know about him, no one knows.

What Jaemin heard from his aunt about this school -and little searching from the internet- that it was a private school that no one knows really about them, even the island itself rarely visited by people outside the island, maybe because there is nothing here and anything outside here is more dazzling than here.

Jaemin snapped back from his thought when suddenly the mic died down, the headmaster tried to tap it but to no avail, the lights flickering on and off. The students start to whisper among themselves, Jaemin thought maybe it was some electric failure, but he can feel something is going on.

His feeling never betrays him.

But he didn’t expect _this._

Chenle suddenly stood from his seat, Jisung – who suddenly reappear beside him- tried to pull him down with worried face but Chenle didn’t bug a little. Chenle face is blank empty, he can’t see his eyes but he knows he is lost, staring far away. He walked toward the stage, now all the attention are focused on him, even the headmaster didn’t do anything.

When he turned around in front of the podium, facing the students, Jaemin and some students let out a gasp, Chenle eyes turn into white, no, not white, but like a mist cover his eyes. _Possessed_ maybe the word can describe him, but there is no wicked smile, just the eyes covered.

The said boy lifts his hands, a gesture when a king asks the crowd to rise, his head tilted upward. Neither a smile nor expression adorns his face. And then he talked.

_“We, who will guide you to the light_

_One shall sing the song of the death_

_And others must fall within_

_The protector of the nine brothers must choose_

_Beware, the darkness is near_

_Apart yet never far_

_Gain yet lose it all_

_Together, they stand or collapse”_

And chaos started

* * *

“It so loud” a deep voice talked, annoyance clear in his tone. His ear twitched at the loud voice, hands instantly massage his forehead, he let his guard down a little so he can relax under the tree but the noise made him regret his choice to do so “ something happened”

The other boy glance at the voice, ruffling his brown hair to make it more tousled. It was a bright day, the sun still glaring with its heat and the reason why they are currently hiding beneath the shady big tree. not exactly at the ground but on one of the branches, No sun can breach the leaves and they can feel the breeze from this high. “What happened?”

“I don’t know” the deep voice said, giving up on hearing. “Too many voices, something about the special class”

_There it is..the special class_, the brown-haired boy thought, he sighed. The tree sway with the breeze that came through, leaves falling, he tried to grab one of the leaves but none of them fall to his open hand. “I don’t understand what the old man thinking”

Now the deep voice glance at the brown-haired boy who stood at the branch across him, “why?”

“It's weird to suddenly change class. I hate packing”

“You have your sluts to do your packing”

“Shut up”

Same old bickering

The brown-haired boy chuckled, he jumped from the tree without difficulty, he landed on both feet, hands instantly going to his pocket. He looked up at his best friend, a smirk grace his handsome face, “let’s eat”

The deep voice raised his eyebrow and chuckled. “What’s with that smirk,” he said, jumped and landed right beside the brown-haired boy, “its middle of the day, save it for the night”

The brown-haired boy snicker at the innuendo, he slung his arm on the other boy shoulder, they walk away from the tree toward the town, “I'm glad we are not separated”

The deep voice boy smiled subtly, how can he be not glad to not be separated from his childhood friend, they have been together since forever and know each other the best. Fate knows it.

“Me too, Jae”

* * *

Its exactly been 1 hour and 30 minutes since Taeyong started to pack his clothes yet it feels like it never ends, he didn’t even realize he had this much clothes before and he wasn’t sure if its only his clothes here or someone else’s. Taeyong sighed, he is tired and needs of helping hand, but the helping hand is currently laying on his bed playing with his phone.

Taeyong knows that he can never expect anything from Ten.

“You suck” Taeyong pouted, hands flying toward the said boy tights in which he avoided.

Ten smirked, “suck what?” Taeyong rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend annoying answer, he never forgets how Ten always come up with an idea to make him more annoyed than before.

He knows how different he is from Ten, he is quiet and calm, the head of the student council in which everyone relies on and looks up to. While Ten – he didn’t know the right word for him- is like a raging storm, he is wild and unstoppable. What he envy from Ten is that he knows everyone in the school, one way or another he will remember the names and befriend them instantly.

It's not like Taeyong didn’t know the others – heck, it's his _job_ – but they never treat him like they treat Ten, and he is okay with that.

Ten is the only person he needs anyway.

Taeyong looked at Ten, his eyes focused on his phone, his eyelash cast a shadow on his cheeks, eyebrow scrunched showing his concentration, he always wears bored face in public and never smile even at his close friends other than him.

And he remembered when that face turned into confusion the day they were told to move dormitory because they are now in special class, it's the same as Taeyong expression that day too.

Their teacher told them with a stoic face, to pack and move out to a place outside the academy before summer vacation. Taeyong isn’t mad that they have to move out or ending their summer vacation earlier- he isn’t going anywhere too, anyway- but the fact that there is a chance he will not be the same room with his best friend, the only person keeping him alive and sane.

It’s a new thing too, never in his life that special class exists or the students living outside the dormitory.

It was quiet for a while, with Taeyong zoning out in his thoughts, Ten looked away from his phone and met with the sight of his beloved best friend sitting like a statue without making any progress with his clothing. Ten sighed and snatch the outfit from Taeyong’s hand, “you are helpless” Taeyong snapped from his thoughts, “what would you do without me?”

Taeyong smiled, of course, they know the answer very well, but he frowned when suddenly remembered that there will be a chance they will not be together again

And nothing escapes Ten’s eyes, “it's okay” he smiles, the rare smile that only Taeyong can see, “we are in one house anyway, if it’s a one-person room I can play to your room as much as you want”

Taeyong brighten up at that, he nodded, “I'm glad that we are together again”

Ten love this side of Taeyong, honest and pure, the opposite of him, “Sure, now we should finish your never-ending clothes and go to the dorm shall we?”

Taeyong grinned, hands start to grab the clothes, “Sure”

* * *

“So hot” Jaemin complained, hands instinctively move to wipe the big sweats that appear on his forehead, he hated to be back on the street and hated to be back under the blazing sun. Summer is almost end and autumn will come soon, he can’t wait to get away with the heat. Its been 5 minutes more or less when they start walking toward their dorm, but it's tougher with the big luggage that now back in his hand.

Jaemin felt hot, but when he looks at his new friends, the two of them look so unbothered and more divine, as if that could happen under this weather. Renjun and Jeno were talking among each other, laughing unbothered to things Jaemin probably wouldn’t understand.

They were so close together, Jaemin noticed that ever since he sat beside them one hour ago, they said they were best friend and childhood friend too. Renjun said that when he moved to Korea with his grandparents, Jeno is his only friend at school and everywhere, that’s why maybe they are _this_ close. But Jaemin thinks there is something more to them than meet the eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” jaemin looked at the source of the voice to meet Jeno’s eyes directly in front of him, Jaemin squeaked and back away, startled at the closeness.

“I-i’m fine, just the heat” jaemin answered, blush start to creep on his cheeks, he rubbed the back of his neck, “not a big fan of summer”

Jeno smiled, the crescent moon appeared again in his handsome face, how much Jaemin wanted to squish his cheeks but he knows better not to do it to someone he just met.

“A-anyway,” Jaemin said, walking away from Jeno hurriedly toward Renjun, his luggage making loud sounds at it “what do you think about what just happened?”

After the previous event, it was a blur, Chenle fainting on spot and being carried to the infirmary with Jisung, student chattering among themselves and the headmaster trying to calm them all, he told everyone to orderly went to their dorms respectively. The three of them want to help Chenle and Jisung but the guard instructs them to go ahead to their dorm and meet them there.

Renjun sighed, “well, to be honest, I don’t know anyone who can say prophecy other than the oracle of Apollo and Apollo himself,” he said, “and I’m not sure they are alive by now or real”

“some of us can see the future” Jeno added, his pace quicken slightly to catch up on the other two, “like witch or seer”

Jaemin doubts that. He maybe knows a little about the mythical world but he knew that witch – or seer – live in a pack or alone in their own house and rarely see the sun. Witch also have cold personality, secluded and private person. None of it fit Chenle’s criteria, even from their short conversation he can see that Chenle is a bundle of sunshine, and he can see that the others think the same.

“We can think about it later,” Renjun said, “we are here”

The house is the same of what Jessica explained to them half-heartedly, low-build fence and gate that only come up to their waist surrounding the mansion they are looking at now, a big white and elegant three-story house. Jaemin noticed other residents also have a short fence and it made him wonder if maybe this neighborhood has a safe environment. Jaemin had live in house resident too but his house is not this big so it stunned him that he is going to live here until he graduates with the same people.

They walk past a small patch of garden toward the door, the inside was as beautiful as the outside. They were greeted by a hall with a big staircase that leads upstairs and downstairs, when they walk further inside, there was a living room with a big sofa and a furnace, it looks like for guests instead of a family living room. the room is connected with a dining room and a glass door toward the backyard.

They all gape at the new sight without any sound, Jaemin can’t believe he is going to live here, how lucky his life is. When he looked at his friends, he chuckled at their cute expression.

“How about we go to our room first and then explore?” Jaemin said.

Renjun nodded, “oh, and I bought a chicken from the town. Let’s eat it after taking a rest okay? Its 2 pm now, I will call you at 3” That’s when Jaemin noticed that the box Renjun was holding is food.

They smiled in unison, Renjun goes upstair first, when Jaemin looked at Jeno he was leaning on the wall looking tired, he wanted to ask if he is okay but noticed that Jeno was looking at him the whole time. So instead he raises his eyebrow, a silent demeanor to ask what, Jeno smirked at him, “nothing”

Jaemin can feel himself starting to blush _oh my god_, he thought, averting his eyes from Jeno and started to climb the stairs, _why am I like this. _His body is busy lifting his heavy luggage but his mind trying to calm his beating heart, he is always weak to handsome face and Jeno is one of it.

The second floor is as beautiful as the first floor, it was a big room with a carpet and a glass table for decoration in the middle of the room, a big window that overlooks the view in front of the house. The room leads to a long hallway, left and right full of doors that – jaemin guess – as bedrooms. He didn’t know which way to go and decided to follow his feeling to go right, Renjun is already gone to his room when he looked around. The door room is placed with a wooden placard carve with names, some in which is uncommon names, he found his name on the right-side door, one room away from the end of the hall.

Jaemin remembers that Jeno is behind him, but when he turned around he was greeted with the sound of a door closing at the other side of the hall, he sighed and entered his room. As he expected, it was a wide room with a queen-size bed that fit two people, a study desk, small bookcase, a window-sill to sit on, a walk-in wardrobe, and lastly a door that leads to the bathroom. This was twice as big as his old bedroom, he loves it so much. At one corner, boxes of his belonging put neatly.

He drops his luggage and jumps at the bed, he groaned at the feeling of soft mattress under him, he felt his muscles turn to jelly after the long torture under the sun (no it's only 15 minutes but its hell for Jaemin). He let sleep come to him for one hour until Renjun came and called him.

* * *

They tour the house before they went and eat the chicken. What Jaemin found was a basement with a big empty room, a small gym, and a laundry room. He guesses that the big empty room is for training since the inside wall is thick glass and benches on one side. The backyard has a big swimming pool, patio with chairs and table, a fish pool behind, and a garden full of flowers

The third floor is something he thinks he would spend his weekend at, the three of them were so excited about touring the place. a game room with a pool table, a sofa that fit many people and surrounding a big screen tv, game consoles, a small library, and a minibar with a fridge.

Now they are eating in the long dining table, munching on the chicken quietly, they ate as if they starve for weeks. At first, Jaemin only eats a little since he isn’t the one who bought it but as soon as Renjun said he bought too many that he couldn’t stop eating it, its already noon and he hadn’t eaten since the morning.

Jaemin stopped eating to grab a drink in the kitchen for him and the others, but when he got back Renjun and Jeno were standing and bowing at someone at the door.

“Oh there is three of you?” a soft sound come from a slim boy, he smiled at the three of them, he had a fluffy black hair that matches his white t-shirt and black jeans, Jaemin noticed how handsome and pretty he is.

Jaemin put the drink on the table and bow at him, “ah yes, I'm Jaemin. freshmen like Renjun and Jeno here”

The boy walk closer at them, under the dining room light Jaemin can see that the boy's eyes have a mismatched color, his right eye is chocolate brown color while his left eye is a pretty sea green color, a contrast color yet it fit his twinkling eyes and pretty thin lips.

“I’m Taeyong” he introduced, he points at his back, “and that one is Ten, we are junior”

That was when Jaemin noticed there is another guy, he seems to look bored while leaning on the wall. Ten had a pretty and small face too like Taeyong and his ears are pierced with many earrings, he wore a loose black shirt with the top three buttons open. The black tight leather pants he used made Jaemin blushed, it was very, _very_ tight that curve his legs and another part – that Jaemin doesn’t want to say – well.

Taeyong eyed the chicken box, “you can continue eating, we are going to our room” he walks toward Ten who already going upstairs, “it looks like the other going to arrive soon”

But before Taeyong walk further upstairs, he turns around and flashes them his soft smile, “and welcome”

And they are gone, leaving the three of them back with their finished foods. It’s a short and awkward encounter, nothing special, only the facts that the two boys are so pretty and handsome that Jaemin feels that the other students will be too.

They cleaned the table after taking Taeyong words that the other will arrive soon. In the quiet, Jaemin is deep in his thought. He is suddenly nervous to meet his other classmate, he knows that there is no female classmate and he is okay with it (since they will live in one house and it will be very uncomfortable). He remembers his old school, he didn’t have a close friend even less a best friend, he never tries to be in a relationship (well some girls and boys have a crush on him but Jaemin always ignores them).

“Jaemin” a hand grabbed his arms to make him stop wiping the table. Renjun raises his eyebrow at Jaemin before the stare turn toward something behind Jaemin. A sound of doors opening and footsteps coming in can be heard from the front door. The three of them look at each other and proceed to the source of the voice.

Many people were coming in, all of them are boys. When they noticed that Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno were there, they bowed in which the three of them returned. It was so filled in the hallway and all of them were talking to each other, the last one who entered was none other than the headmaster.

“Oh, you guys already here? Great timing” the headmaster said with the handsome smile still grace his face, “should we go and sit upstairs? Yuta, go call Taeyong and Ten”

* * *

It was noisy as expected, with 18 boys – if jaemin count correctly – and some of them already know each other, they were talking among themselves. They sat at the sofa in the 3rd floor (the game room, Jaemin will start calling it that now), surprisingly, all of them plus the headmaster fit there. Some of them look bored and decided to play with their phones while some of them talk among themselves, Jaemin noticed that two boys are so close to each other- that one of them basically sit on the other’s lap- which he guesses as a couple.

The atmosphere is awkward and tense, Jaemin knows no one beside Renjun and Jeno, and he can see Chenle and Jisung on the other sofa in front of him, whispering to each other. Chenle’s eyes met with Jaemin’s, he smiled and gave him a low wave-as if nothing happened-, Jisung only glanced at Jaemin before he whispered something back to Chenle and they fell into another conversation. The tv is not on, and the headmaster is only sitting without talking, Jaemin didn’t know what is he waiting for.

As if reading Jaemin’s mind, the headmaster cough to get their attention and the chatter died down, he is still smiling and Jaemin wonders if his cheeks are okay. “Hello everyone, I'm headmaster Mun. for everyone who doesn’t know me, nice to meet you.” he said, “I'm here to welcome you and to tell you about everything you want to know”

“Let me start about the special class and the difference from regular class. You will study with the regular class when it’s the regular study because of the difference of the years, but when it’s the power & others class you all will be together.” He explained, “for freshmen, you will get the tour of the school and the introduction on Friday and the classes start on Monday. The others start on Monday too, so you have 4 days left to get used to this house and environment”

He stopped to look around at his student's expression and continued, “Isn’t it better if you guys introduce yourself? Please state your year too, starting with Yuta” the headmaster pointed at a red-haired boy, his bangs nearly cover his eyes, both of his ears are full of earrings.

“I’m Yuta and a junior.” With a bored look and uninterested tone, he introduced himself.

The headmaster point to the boy next to him.

The boy looked nervous, “m-my name is Sicheng and I'm a sophomore” Sicheng look timid, as his eyes only focus on the ground and his head hangs low, the way his hands play with his shirt screams how shy he is.

“You are new aren’t you?” The boy next to Sicheng asked, Sicheng seems surprised.

“Yes he is, and if you noticed many of them are all from outside the school. They are new, so please treat them well” the headmaster answer instead of Sicheng, “please continue Jaehyun”

The said boy sighed, “well I’m Jaehyun and I’m a sophomore” Jaehyun elbowed the boy beside him, “your turn, stupid”

“Fuck you, Jae,” the boy said, irritated. “The name is Johnny and I'm a Junior, nice to meet you” despite his words, he smiles brightly and it made the atmosphere calmer. They look close, Jaemin thinks.

“I'm Doyoung and a sophomore”

“Hi I’m Kun and a sophomore”

“My name is Taeyong and I'm a junior”

“Name is Ten, sophomore”

“Jisung, freshman”

“My name is Chenle and I'm a freshman”

“I know your voice” Johnny suddenly said, “I hear you from afar when the ceremony took place, what happened?”

Chenle fidgeted in his place, his hand subconsciously play with themselves, his eyes strayed to Jisung beside him for help but get nothing in return, and then his eyes turn toward the headmaster. “U-um-“

“He said prophecy” the headmaster got the hint and answered _“’ We, who will guide you to the light. One shall sing the song of the death. And others must fall within. The protector of the nine brothers must choose. Beware, the darkness is near. Apart yet never far. Gain yet lose it all. Together, they stand or collapse’._ Isn’t that correct chenle?”

Jaemin thinks that the headmaster needs to stop smiling since its get creepier as time fast by. Chenle looks more relaxed and nodded, sending thankful eyes toward the headmaster.

“Not surprised you remember all of it, old man,” Jaehyun said with a snicker. Johnny chuckled beside him

The headmaster ignored them, which of course made Jaemin curious what it means, “please continue”

“I'm Taeil, junior” dark, it what Jaemin got from him. He didn’t wear black clothes but he can feel his aura plus his straight face made it more menacing.

“A witch?” Doyoung suddenly voiced, “why the fuck a witch goes to this school?”

Jaemin goes wide eyes, the other look at Taeil too.

Taeil seems annoyed by that, “shut your mouth, human. I can turn you into a fucking fish if you want”

“what the fuck-

“Oh god shut up” Ten suddenly voiced, he looks bored and it seems like he is getting annoyed. Not a good sign. “let's get this done with”

_Human? Why did he call him human?_ Jaemin thinks, he looked at Doyoung again but found nothing special in him, just like everyone else (expect Taeil) _is he concealing it?_

“Hey Jaemin, it's your turn” Renjun nudged at him, he suddenly realizes that all of the attention is on him, he sank into the sofa.

“I-I’m Jaemin and I'm a freshman,” he said, he curses to himself for being too nervous under people’s gaze, thankfully their eyes quickly avert to another person but only one gaze remains.

“You stink” Taeil suddenly said that made everyone look at him and suddenly realize that he is talking to jaemin. “Try to conceal your smell and aura. You smell like a dead body”

Jaemin flushes deep red, embarrassed to be told like that, he maybe can read aura but the skill didn’t come with a package, “I-I'm new to all of this, I don’t know how to do it”

The headmaster sensed his distress, “Taeil you shouldn’t say it blatantly, we will study about that later. I think many of you are new to all of this”

Taeil only grumbled under his breath, Jaemin sunk into the sofa. Then a hand grabbed his hand and gave it a rub, Jaemin looks up and found Renjun smiling to him, he feels a lot calmer. Renjun squeezes once more before he continues the introduction.

“I’m Renjun and a freshman, nice to meet you”

“Jeno and I'm a freshman”

“I-I’m Jungwoo, sophomore”

“My name is Haechan and I'm a freshman.”

“Mark, m’ freshman”

_Lovebird _

“Lucas, freshman”

“Okay that’s a wrap” the headmaster clap once, “for the room downstairs you can use for training and anything but please try not to destroy anything. Any question?”

Yuta mockingly raised his hand, “Why us?” he asked, “why do you guys know everything about us? About our powers?”

“That simple, its because the elders see the potential in you. One of them can see what is hidden inside you, I think he knows about you more than yourself”

It's kinda creepy, for someone to know that much about yourself yet you don’t know anything about yourself, Jaemin shudders at the thought, yet it already happened.

“They wanted you to protect this place, this island. You all are special and different”

Chuckle, “what are we? A soldier?”

“For now you are a normal student,” the headmaster said, “any other question?”

Silence, they are all deep in their thought, and some of them already fell asleep without even thinking twice. The headmaster sighed, “please do chores around the house, clean the house at least once a month, you get free foods at the cafeteria but its better if you make it yourself at home right? Grocery is free, you will be given a card to buy things for school and grocery.”

“You guys can get your timetable tomorrow or any day before school starts. Remember that Wednesday and Friday are full myth class. If you don’t have any question then get some sleep, I know you guys are tired. We will be seeing each other a lot. ”

He looked at Taeyong with a soft eye, “Taeyong, I know I can depend on you” his gaze shifted to Johnny, “you too, Johnny”

Gone.

No, he didn’t disappear into thin air.

“Should we make a schedule for chores?” Taeyong asked. “It will be easier if we talk it out now”

No answer. Everyone is too tired to listen. Taeyong sighed “I will make the list and put it in the fridge okay? Get some sleep everyone”

* * *

Ten doesn’t realize someone is following him until his hand is being roughly pulled from behind. he was so tired and drained, the boring introduction and speech from headmaster made him want to fall to the dreamland, yet even before his foot steps onto the stairs, a hand stops him.

He looked at the hand that grabs him, annoyed to the point he wanted to rip the hand out of the socket. But when he looked up, he was shocked to see the fuckboy of the school.

“What do you want Jung Jaehyun?” Ten said, pulling his hand from the grip but to no avail, Jaehyun has a death grip on him. “Fucking let me go, you asshole!”

“Funny” he suddenly chuckled, “at first I thought you are only an ordinary demon who likes to fuck around or act like my kind but actually you are something else don’t you?”

Ten froze in his place, his facade falters a bit but as quickly as it comes, it goes away, “what do you mean, huh? Seriously you are not my type. Go find someone else”

Jaehyun smirked, he let go of ten’s hand. his hand goes up, showing the sign of defeat, he chuckled again. Ten is so annoyed to the point he ignored it and walked upstairs, “your secret is safe with me, Ten. But I bet you don’t know about it more, do you?”

Ten looked behind him to give him a middle finger and continue his way to the comfort of his bed. Jaehyun smirked, they are maybe schoolmate since they were little but they never have a chance to get close, yet it made Jaehyun think that maybe this year will not be so bad at all.

“Well, we will see” he put on his shoes and stretch his body, “fuck, I think I'm going to need a recharge” he mumbled to himself, but still his smirk never leaving his face.

Jaehyun look behind him-toward the stair- one last time, no one is there but he mumbled to himself before leaving the coldness of the house, “nice to know you, son of The Wrath”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-edited! this is my gift because I'm going to update chapter 3 in September. College start so I'm gonna be busy for a while please wish me luck :)

For Kun, life is nothing but boredom.

Since little, he never felt something exciting in his life. In the orphan he was known as the gentlest and the kindest older brother there, everyone depends on him. yet every time they play together, all Kun ever think is how boring is it and how in need of excitement he is in life.

When Kun was thirteen, he realizes that he has a power that he freaked out and confused at, he thinks that will be his turning point but when he masters it, it was nothing but only a mere power and he realizes everyone is more powerful than him.

It's only the fourth period yet it already feels boring, he wanted to hurry and jump into Wednesday. Oh, how bad he wanted to have a time power, but time is a natural law, it exists to abide and can’t be changed. Like fate, and like fate too he is in class alone without Doyoung, the only person he knows. He noticed some of the special class is here, one of them he remembers as Sicheng. He remembers because he is from china like him. He noticed since the introduction that Sicheng is a quiet person, he is always alone, and he never once bump into him back at home.

The lesson is boring, the teacher is teaching English - in which Kun know about it - but thankfully that it's going to end soon. All of the students are all fidgeting in their seats, some of them only focus their eyes on the clock. Kun knows that English is one of the most hated lessons in Korea but for him - who is Chinese - learning language is one of the things he did in his free time, but apparently, it's only him.

What Kun excited for is the fact the school has a tournament every Saturday – which will start next week – it was an event that there will be four students from each year will be picked randomly and they will choose an opponent so they can fight each other. The prize always changes, but he knows that it matters of pride.

There will be a seasonal ball too, in the middle of every season a grand ball will occur in the auditorium in which they can bring their date to dance with. There are not many events, but from what he heard the town like to make a carnival which the school will be invited to make our booths.

The bell rings, all the students already rise even before the teacher dismiss it, the teacher only sighed and get out of the class. Kun looked at Sicheng who is slowly putting his things to the bag, Kun realizes that because Sicheng doesn’t want to get out crowded, Kun smiled and decided to approach him.

“Hey” Sicheng look startled, he looked at Kun quickly, it almost like he will break his neck, “Uhm, you are Sicheng right? Do you want to have lunch together?” Kun spoke in mandarin, a language that both comfortable in talking.

Sicheng look shocked being asked, Kun knows that he is a shy person from the introduction. Sicheng nodded without sound, they walked toward the cafeteria together in silence.

Kun noticed that the stares of every student follow them, it's like they are inside a cage while they watch them doing everything, Kun ignored them but it looks like Sicheng is not used to it.

“don’t like the stares?” Kun asked, glancing at Sicheng to study his expression.

Sicheng looked up at Kun, he shook his head “i-it feels uncomfortable, I never get this much attention before, I don’t know what to do”

Kun plays with the crown badge that was pinned on his chest, it feels like a signal that screams to other students to look their way. It would be better if they didn’t use it, but it was not allowed by the Headmaster. He didn’t know why they should use the badge, everything is confusing, yet he is happy to be here with people of his kinds.

“just ignore them,” Kun said, “It's going to stop next week anyway”

Sicheng nodded, Kun didn’t think he manages to convince him, but Sicheng looks more relaxed than before.

“we should line up for food,” Sicheng said, pointing at the line.

So, they got their food. The school is like another normal school out there, the students are all orderly lined when getting the food. They all ate in silence even though some of them eat together in one table and talk but they didn’t shout. Kun thought that it will be a chaos, food flying, all students showing off their powers and all, but soon realize that it was all from the tv and not real.

Sicheng noticed that Kun is thinking about something and tap his finger to the table, “is there something bugging you?”

“Well, just thinking that this school is like another regular out there,” Kun said, scratching his necks,  
“Nothing screams myth in here”

Sicheng chuckled and smiled, the first time Kun ever saw it and it feels weird to see it, “what do you expect? Flying foods?” Kun blushed.

Sicheng stab his foods, not really eating it. “well, when I was in China I live in a place where many of the peoples are myths. They are all type that doesn’t want to say what they are, some people must sense it or see it when the time comes. I don’t know about here, but I think it’s the same”

“did you move to Korea?” Kun asked, curious.

“No, I never was in Korea. I can speak Korea because of my power but it still not good” Sicheng explained, the food is untouched now. “You?”

“I was in an orphanage in China, I study languages in my free time so I can speak Korea” Kun answered.

Sicheng raised his eyebrow, “but I noticed you know one of the others?”

“oh, you mean Doyoung?”

Sicheng shrugged, “I don’t remember his name. you two talk together at the introduction”

“well because I only know him,” Kun said, now his food becomes a plaything for him. “I moved to Korea months ago and I'm only close with him. Coincidentally, we accepted in one school”

“Why did you move here?” Sicheng asked, now he lean forward in curiosity.

Kun sighed, “my old orphanage is not a famous place, no one get adopted easily and many orphans keep entering. It was too full, so they decided everyone who old enough to transfer.”

Sicheng made a small ooh sound then they fell into silence. Kun now know that Sicheng is shy to strangers but easily open up if you get close to him, I think it will get him only days to make Sicheng talk more. “What is your next class, Sicheng?”

“Its math”

Suddenly, Kun froze, he feels like he was being watched, not like the stares the student gave but it felt like it sends energy toward him. The energy was tremendous, it gave him a shiver. He turns around and looks everywhere for the source, but he found no one looking in his way, the students who were watching them is now focused on their own world. No other students felt the energy

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng asked, looking at the direction Kun is looking at. Kun look back at his food, the feeling of the stare is gone but he knows that the person is here somewhere.

Kun shook his head, “its nothing”

It made Kun think that the school is indeed weird.

* * *

They said the storage room behind their school is haunted.

Rumors and stories float around from mouth to mouth, none of it has concrete proof of it. Some of the most popular ones were about a woman in a white gown moving in and out of the storage room, a headless floating body, or a sound of a crying child in the storage at night.

Yet, none with a proof.

That’s what people said to scare the elementary students, but none of the older ones believes it, they are more powerful than a mere ghost, nothing to be afraid of. Yet there is still no one who will go to the storage room because there is nothing there.

Expect Jungwoo.

It's not like he wanted to. In fact, he doesn’t have any business here, the storage room is full of teacher supplies and clouds of dust in it, students can get in but there is absolutely nothing to do. The teacher rarely goes here, and it seems a bit abandoned and disorganized.

Expect them.

The sound of their knuckles meeting his stomach can be heard resounding in the cold storage room. He can feel every punch they gave him, just like mother kisses to their child, constantly and never stop. But this is not sweet, Jungwoo can feel the bone inside of him breaking, his breathing becomes heavy, his ear ringing, and he felt blood on his mouth.

“Hey, weak ass. Don’t fall asleep” the one who punches him said. Jungwoo doesn’t even remember his name and the other too even though this has been going on for years, Jungwoo called him ‘Bear’ in his mind. because he is big and looks like a bear. He – Bear – pull Jungwoo up by pulling his hair, “I just want to know what the headmaster saw in you and put you into special class? Did you let him fuck you?”

The other two boys laughed at that, Jungwoo only keeps silence since that what he always does, quiet and take it all. The first time they do it, Jungwoo cry in front of them and that made them beat him more, so he learned and keep quiet. Bear squeezes his cheek to make Jungwoo look at him, “should I punch your face?”

Jungwoo didn’t pay attention to his minions since they never did anything on their own accord, either they follow Bear command – to beat him – or just laughing at Jungwoo like an idiot they are.

“Hey, someone will see,” one of the minions said, the worry that was shown in his face was clearly for himself not for Jungwoo.

“Class already ends. No one will see him”

They talked as if Jungwoo is not there, it's like he is a robot waiting order from them.

Why is Jungwoo not fighting back? It was an easy answer, he is weak, his power is not for attack and defensive. That’s why he is confused about his transfer to special class.

The punch comes unexpectedly to his face, Jungwoo knows why they did it more than usual. Of course, it's because of him being in the special class, jealously is disgusting. It keeps repeating, his face, his stomach, pulling hair, and many more. He doesn’t know anymore what time it is now, he just wants everything to stop, even if it's like a routine for Jungwoo, he will never get used to it.

“Ahh, I’m tired,” the bear said, stretching his body. “Let’s get something to eat”

Jungwoo lied weakly on the floor, too beaten up to move. Bear stop at the door, “don’t think we are done with you”

_I know_, Jungwoo wanted to scream at them but no courage and power to do so. He hates hierarchy, even though he is now in the top class, he is still the most bottom of them all. He wanted to scream at the elder too for thinking that he has something hidden. There is absolutely nothing good about him, only the fact that he is making a good punch bag, nothing other than that.

Worse was since he entered school when he was so young, he didn’t have any friends. They know that Jungwoo is an abnormal, exiled from his kind, weak and trapped in a place full of powerful beings. He never bullied in public and others don’t care about him at all, they live with their own pride and too prideful to glance at a wingless angel.

Jungwoo decided to make his way home after making sure that it is long enough for everyone to be gone from school. The sky is already turning dark when he got out, limping while walking to the house, gladly he still has one more useful power that is regeneration, he can feel the wound closing inside of him.

The house is as cold as before, all of them are all busy with themselves, doesn’t care about another person. He tiptoes inside the house, making sure no one is there, it was so quiet that it made him think everyone is either dead or outside the house. He just wanted to get to his bed and not getting any questions.

But what Jungwoo doesn’t know, someone is watching his every move, hidden in the dark. He didn’t know Jungwoo, they just met days ago. It is none of his business, so he only watches him going upstairs.

He didn’t know that person but there is this feeling bugging in his heart.

Worry and anger

* * *

Donghyuck is woken up by the ray of sunshine coming through his room. his room feels warm and his bed feels so comfortable that he doesn’t want to wake up and start his 2nd day at school. The arm that wraps around him feels so comfortable that he doesn’t want to get up, the thumping of Mark’s heart is so relaxing for him.

Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend, the way he sleeps while snoring lightly, his hair is all disheveled but still, he looks handsome in Donghyuck’s eyes. Donghyuck brushed the hair out of Mark’s face, his finger tracing the handsome face in front of him.

He always considers himself lucky, to met Mark years ago and to be close to him. So many things happened, yet they always stay together and fell in love. Donghyuck is weak at Mark, every single time he looks at Mark, he always fell in love more deeply than before, as if Mark enchant him with a love spell and had him wrapped around his fingers. But Mark is no witch.

“Are you enjoying the view?” Mark opened his eyes, smiling a little as he teased Donghyuck. He pouted, decided to bury his head into Mark’s neck.

“I thought you are asleep”

“Well I was asleep, but I know you have woken up, so I wake up too”

Donghyuck smiled, he loved how his boyfriend knows everything about him. Mark’s hand rub Donghyuck’s head lazily, sometimes stop to play with his hair. The silence is so comfortable, none of them didn’t have to talk to show how much they love and care for each other.

“Shouldn’t you sleep on your bed, mark?” Donghyuck asked, getting comfortable.

“You want me to?”

“Well, no. You still have to use it tough”

“Okay, angel. I will do it” Donghyuck blushed at the pet name. Mark always done it to cut the conversation, he knows that Donghyuck will blush and not reply afterward.

Another reason why he fell in love with him.

Mark grab Donghyuck’s chin, tilting it up so he can look him in the eyes. Mark lean forward to kiss Donghyuck’s lips but Donghyuck stops him with his palm.

“Morning breath” he grinned.

Mark looked at his hand, kissing the inner palm instead. Donghyuck smile at the affection, he removes his hand to kiss Mark’s cheeks. He hides his face on Mark’s neck again in embarrassment.

Mark looked at Donghyuck with a soft smile, “should we get ready?” Donghyuck nodded, “you go and get ready, after that you can go down first while I get ready.”

“You are going to sleep more, aren’t you?” Teased Donghyuck. Mark grinned, pushing Donghyuck off the bed.

Donghyuck laughed but still do what he was told. It's hard to leave the bed (and Mark) behind but he had to, it's only the second day and they shouldn’t skip it.

He finishes quickly, walking out to find a sleeping Mark, he woke him up with peppering kisses to his face. Mark woke up and hug Donghyuck.

“Get ready, I will wait for you downstair okay?”

Mark nodded, Donghyuck kiss him on the cheeks again before skipping happily downstair. His mood always brightens every time he woke up with mark beside him, he loves him too much.

Unexpectedly, there are already people in the kitchen. He didn’t know what to do since he is not close to any of them, he only remembers their names. Donghyuck froze in the doorway, waiting for he-don’t-know-what, fortunately – or unfortunately? – one of them (and Donghyuck think his name is Jaemin) saw him.

“Oh? Donghyuck?” It got everyone attention; they all look at Donghyuck and it made him self-conscious. They all smiled, “let's eat together!”

Donghyuck nodded, he sat beside Renjun with cereal in his hand. They are all still looking at him like he was an alien, so Donghyuck asked them “something wrong?”

Renjun shakes his head while grinning, “no, it’s just that it's been days but it’s the first time we see you after the introduction”

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulder, “I was too lazy to do the tour and I decided to have rest with mark since it was a long trip to here”

“Oh? Where are you from?” An enthusiast boy asked. Donghyuck thinks his name is Chenle

“I'm from Jeju with Mark.”

Everyone sound an ooh and aah in unison, Donghyuck chuckled at the cute act, he noticed that all of them is in the same year and how young they look like. After that, small conversation ensues everywhere but Haechan decided to focus on his meal.

He never has a close friend other than Mark – and now Mark is not even his friend – but when looking at their faces, he knows somehow, he will open up to them and so do they. Its fun to think maybe they are all going to be close friends soon, and he hopes it happens.

Then a hand pats his head and a kiss land on his cheeks, he looked up to see Mark smiling face, he smiled back, patting the chair beside him.

“Sat here, I will grab a cereal for you”

Mark shook his head, “no I will take it, wait here”

Donghyuck nodded as he left, that’s when he noticed that the room suddenly turn quiet, he looks at everyone and blushed when he noticed they are all staring at him, his hand instantly playing with the hem of his uniform “i-I'm sorry”

“Oh no no,” Renjun said, “we are sorry. It's rude to stare but we just wondering, are you guys dating?”

“Yes, we are” Mark sounded, Donghyuck doesn’t know how he can be back this fast. “Well, I’m Mark, if you forget my name”

“We remember.” Now jaemin is the one who answers.

“It’s rare you know,” Chenle said, he put his head on his hand, watching both Mark and Donghyuck like art in a museum, “for a couple that from outside to be together in one class nonetheless a special class”

Donghyuck shrugged, he doesn’t know himself – and he wanted to know – why they are here together and in one class.

They went back to eat silently, deep in their thoughts. many questions popped in their head, but they can’t voice it, knowing that its useless since no one knows the answer to it.

“Why are you guys wake up so early?” A voice grunted from the door, Donghyuck looks up to find Ten yawning at the doorframe. Donghyuck noticed that Ten is so pretty, his face is all sculpted and edged, his disheveled black hair looks nice on him, the earrings on his ear fit his demeanor, even though for Donghyuck the earrings are too much. The bored expression is always on Ten’s face, he spoke with boredom and sarcasm.

Like a set, Taeyong came after Ten. They are the opposite of each other, Taeyong is always looking so innocent but can be serious at the time. He is so kind and he always takes initiative at the introduction when no other even bother to do so, Donghyuck like him and by looking at the other’s smile, they like him too.

“Morning!” They all returned the greeting “can we join you?”

After that, they settled in and returned to eating, Donghyuck realizes that some of them already finished breakfast but keep talking among themselves, they seem to be waiting for the others.

“Oh? You guys can go ahead” Taeyong said after noticing they already finish eating

Jeno shook his head, “Nah, it's okay, let's go together”

Taeyong smiled, “how’s your first day?” 

“Not bad” Mark answered, mouth still full. Donghyuck slapped him in the arms to remind him to swallow first, then he continued. “But can’t wait for Wednesday”

“History sucks,” Ten said, the first time he talked something other than annoying mumble “well, it's only until 10 am and the rest is power class with lunch in the middle”

“How history and power class work?” Donghyuck asked, knowing nothing about the classes.

“When I was in the regular class, the class was separated with their kind, like felines, water kind, or anything that related to each other. but I don’t know how we work since we are mixed.” Taeyong explained, “well, for power class this is the first time we will show our power, to know how to amplify your powers and to use it. There will be no fighting, it's for Friday, Full day of training”

The newbies heard carefully, to know what they will face later, they are all thankful that Taeyong wanted to explain it to them. Donghyuck can’t wait for Wednesday, human’s subject is boring for him.

Taeyong chuckled, “well I know you guys are waiting for Wednesday, but you still have today to go through, right? Get your butt off the chair and let's go”

They all went to school, a bunch of cheerful kids – expect Ten – talk together with happiness surround them. Mark hand casually hold Donghyuck’s, none of them seems bothered by it.

Doghyuck never knows they will be laughing together or talking together like this. At first, they seem cold – some of them are still cold – but Donghyuck knows that they started to warm up around each other.

With this hand that holds him right now, he believes everything can be possible.

As long as Donghyuck believes in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short introduction chapter! next chapter going to reveal their powers! please wait patiently, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for updating so late :( i don't know college going to take so much of my time. enjoy!

‘Finally’, it's what every student in Seoul academy thought as they woke up in the morning. Wednesday has come, for the freshmen and new student who want to know about Wednesday and for the old student to finally go to their favorite class, not history-it’s boring like human’s class–but power class is what they are waiting for. Also, the regular class student wanted to see what the special class power are, are they special like their name? Or just some bullshit that the elder created?

For Jaemin, he was so so glad that history class finished quickly. At first, the teacher didn’t come for 20 minutes and the class is so awkward, but then a young man–he introduced himself as Yunho–came and start the lesson. It’s not even a lesson, he just explains about the mythical worlds and it’s a new thing for Jaemin.

Before the first day started, Jaemin and the two best friends–Renjun and Jeno–spend their four days together. The tour of the school for freshman is only two days–with Chenle and Jisung as well–so they spend the other two days exploring the island. They found out that the town is occupied by myths, there are a district for shops & offices, district for houses, parks, and in the center is their schools. There is a wood behind their school and behind their house. After the tour they did nothing but watch tv in the house until the first day of school start and now is already the third day.

He never learns correctly about mythical world–he only learns from books he found at public library and he didn’t know if it’s even correct–so he didn’t know that they created a civilization, this island, long ago. Yunho said that the elders were the one who made it and establishes a safe place for mythical people, human never know about them and they intended to keep it that way.

But twenty years ago, one elder wanted to make themselves known to human and everyone opposes it. Being known by human can make things go wrong and it even can cause war like the old times when all stories, fairytales, and folks are all real. The elder left with his followers, they started a rebel group called ‘The Order’ and created many hard times for the people.

It was not in any history book, the class itself didn’t have any books because Yunho said they will have a one-on-one session to know more about their history or powers instead of learning something from a book. It will start next week so they are all dismissed early to prepare for power class in which Yunho and one other teacher going to teach them too.

So here Jaemin is, after a short history class, he is sitting on the floor of the gym with his gym clothes on. The gym is a big indoor room, big enough to fit all the students, there are bleachers at one side of the gym and gym equipment push to one of the corner. Yunho stand in front of them with another teacher who introduced himself as Yixing. They all sat down at the right side of the gym even though the whole gym is empty.

They were told to show their power in front of the whole class, but never was told that the regular class going to watch. Yunho told them to ignore the other, but the stares follow Jaemin and the special class every move as if they are watching a movie. They should do their class, but the other teachers seem to neglect their duty and watch the special class too.

It starts with Taeyong as he is known to be the top student in his class before and the president of the student council (it was what Yixing said because no one wants to volunteer first). Jaemin watch with enthusiasm since it’s the first time he sees someone use their power.

Instead of battle stances, Taeyong look more like dancing. His hand moves fluidly from down to up, a grass burst out from the floor but when Jaemin look closely, it was an ivy following Taeyong’s hands’ movement, twirling around Taeyong until it stop growing right above his head. Jaemin could see the way Taeyong’s eye change colour, the brown eye change into green colour deeper than the other one.

As fast as the color change, it changes again to blue. Water shot out of his palm, playing around before drenching the ivy and stop mid-air. Taeyong look ethereal with the drops and ivy surrounding him, his eyes twinkle in mischief and he is smiling. Jaemin hold his breath for whatever stands next, the water dissolve and the ivy light up with fire, Jaemin can feel how hot is it from his distance but Taeyong look unbothered.

The fire grows larger as winds blow toward it before vanishing completely, not leaving a single thing behind. From the flashes of powers and how his eye change color to match his power, Jaemin know now why Taeyong acknowledged as the best student, he has an amazing power and he knew how to control it.

Taeyong look excited and proud of himself, the shy smile in his face made Jaemin automatically smile too. “I’m an elf”

_That is the reason he looks like dancing,_ Jaemin thought. Jaemin know a little about elf, creature either in light or dark and mainly females, elves like to dance to seduce humans and invite them to dance until death. It's rare for an elf to be male and even rarer the fact that an elf can have all light elements, Taeyong doesn’t have a pointy ear like elves too.

“you didn’t show it all” Taeil said boredly, not even looking at Taeyong.

Taeyong glared at him but said nothing. It was a silent agreement between the whole class that Taeil is not worth to talk back at. They continue with Yixing pointing at Kun.

Jaemin never really talks to him, just the fact that he is a sophomore and Chinese. At first, he noticed he was only close with Doyoung–if Jaemin remember correctly too–and now he is close with other shy Chinese boy too–and now Jaemin doesn’t remember his name.

Jaemin always thought Kun looks so kind and caring, the type to look after the younger and reassure other when it hard.

But Jaemin never guessed his power to be the most common power.

As kun suddenly show card trick, Jaemin thought he was a magician, the type to perform in carnival and do boring things. Kun move his card in a way any casino dealer would do, then it disappeared. That’s when Jaemin noticed that the card itself didn’t come from his pocket, but it appeared suddenly.

Kun smiled, pointing upward, suddenly a dragon appear from the ceiling. Everyone gasps, didn’t expect something life to come out, its roaring can be hear throughout the gym, its red scales and long body doesn’t make it any less scary, but Jaemin noticed something, the body is not solid.

Lay clapped his hand once, and the dragon disappears, “illusion? Great trick. I don’t think magician know those things”

Kun grumbled, “I’m not a magician” kun comb his hair back, his face graced with annoyance, “I’m a wizard” Lay nodded and quietly tell him to sit down before pointing at Ten. 

Before Jaemin heard the rumor, he already guesses Ten from his outfits. When they first met, his clothes are so tight and revealing, now his gym uniform–a white t-shirt with the school emblem and red short that reach the knee–are so tight, his short reveal his white tights too much and curve his butt. When Jaemin hear about the rumor that he like to fuck around and skip classes, it explains everything.

Jaemin guesses that his power would be something that match his appearance and personality and his guess was right.

A black smoke wrap Ten lithe body completely, burying him until he couldn’t be seen. The smoke swirls around him until it thin and disappear completely, revealing Ten–still with the gym uniform–with a black wing and a pretty curved horn on his head.

A demon, a devil, or anything related can describe him, how Ten face light up with a smirk and a scythe appear in his hand. Jaemin thought from the appearance that maybe he is an incubus (and from the rumors he heard).

Instead of scary, Ten looks so beautiful and elegant. The way his horn curved and his long fingers wrap around the scythe handle show that he is a high-class demon.

“I'm a demon” Ten announced. The wings, horns, and scythe disappear, leaving Ten with his too-tight gym uniform.

“You look like Lilith,” lay said. “She had a scythe as her weapon”

Jaehyun who sat quietly with the others snicker loudly and it gain attentions. “Lilith is not a whore like him”

Ten glare at Jaehyun and gave him a-so-not-appropriate sign. Jaehyun keep snickering as if all of it was so funny, Jaemin couldn’t understand what part is funny.

Jisung is next, Jaemin already knows his power and Jisung only shows him disappearing before appearing already sitting beside Chenle. He boredly said, “I can shape-shift too”

What Jaemin hate is how the regular class now blatantly staring at them, it feels like they come not to study but to watch them perform and it starting to made Jaemin nervous. Now his nervousness reach maximum when his name is called, all eyes on him. But before he stands up, a sound cut him off.

“Boring, shouldn’t the surprising one be at the end?” Taeil put his head on his palm, looking at nothing at all but his voice loud enough to mock all of them. Yixing sighed, Jaemin wonder how much will Yixing sigh today because of them.

“Then how about you, Taeil?” Yixing said.

“Im a warlock, I have nothing to show you except if you want to see me kill cats to do ritual,” Taeil shrugged, hands wiggling around to tease the others that he will do it.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “shut up. Let’s skip him”

Taeil smile but it never reach his eyes, a mocking smile. The others only look at the short banter, adding nothing.

Yunho ignore them and tap at Yixing, “Johnny, up you go”

Johnny is tall and big in build, not that he is fat, but his shoulder is wide and his body is full of muscles all over. The gym uniform hug his body to show how well-carved it is, even the short didn’t do justice to his built thigh.

When he stands, the air ripple slightly with dominance. The regular students shift uneasily, watching Johnny warily. The same black smoke like Ten appear surrounding Johnny’s body.

The smoke disappears and reveals a big black wolf as tall as a normal person, eyes as black as the night sky and two horns poking from the head. It was no ordinary werewolf, Jaemin concludes, he let out a dominant aura that cloud the room. Several students bow their head low in submissive gestures, some trembling and fighting the urge to fall down.

“Woah, a demon werewolf? An alpha too.” Chenle exclaim beside Jaemin, not too loud, but he can hear it.

The smoke is back and Johnny turns back into human form with the sound of bone breaking could be heard. Jaemin wince at it, unconsciously grabbing his ribs.

Johnny announces himself, the same as what Chenle said (expect the Alpha part because anyone with a brain can _see_ the dominance in him).

Next is Doyoung, Jaemin never pay attention to him, expect that he is always voicing his thoughts about Taeil.

“Anyone has a knife or gun?” He asked, eyes scanning the whole class. Lucas throw him a gun without even saying anything.

Doyoung weight the gun in his hand, testing how it feels before he points it on his head and shoot.

The sound ring around the gym with gasps following it, Jaemin clamp his mouth with shock. Everyone raise to look at Doyoung limp body on the ground with a pool of blood around his head.

“What the fuck” Ten said loudly. The only person who seems to stay still are Kun and surprisingly, Taeil. Even Yunho and Yixing curl their lips at the scene in front of him.

Then Doyoung chuckled, shocking the hell out of everyone. The pool of blood gone in a blink of an eye, Doyoung sat down with a sly smile on his lips. Kun shook his head at his friend’s behavior, Yunho and Yixing visibly sigh in relief, while some students scowl at him.

“What a show-off” Taeil roll his eyes. Jaemin always wonder how Taeil know about everyone, how he always say unexpected things but true. Doyoung raise his eyebrow before he tosses the gun back to Lucas.

“Not yet” Doyoung said, he stands up and raise his hand. A gun that look the same as the one Lucas gave to him materialize on his palm.

“Immortality” Doyoung said, twirling the gun in his hand. “And mimicry”

Jaemin tilt his head in confusion, he scoots a little toward Chenle to pepper him with questions.

“Chenle, aren’t we all immortal?” He asked in which Chenle replied with a raised brow.

“Uhm, well we can age until hundred years while our face and body stop aging but a bullet through our head? Goodbye,” Chenle said with exaggerating moves.

Jaemin nod in understatement, it is fascinating to see new things like that. Even though all of them can live without dying of an old age and human sickness, Jaemin and others are very, very young in the mythical age, Jaemin guess even Yunho and Yixing at least 200 years old or even older than that.

Jaehyun is next. Like Ten, there are many rumors about him, but Jaehyun already confirm that he is an incubus, a demon that need sexual intercourse to live, physically or from someone’s dream. Jaehyun didn’t even stand but only said what he is with a smirk that beautifully carved on his handsome face, many of the girls from the regular class whisper among themselves.

Yixing sighed again. He pointed at Jungwoo but stop mid-sentence to stare at Jungwoo. The two of them stare at each other, they seem talking trough their eyes. Jaemin never really notice Jungwoo, he was quiet and shy, he never saw Jungwoo converse with anyone.

Yixing raise his eyebrow slightly before breaking the eye contact, “Jungwoo angel and power telepathy, I don’t think he should show anything”

_Oh?_ It was weird. Jaemin look at Jungwoo again, his head resting on his folded legs, the boy seem to relax a bit. What even weird is the fact Jungwoo use a long training pants and a jacket, something Jaemin just noticed. Whatever they talk about is good enough for Yixing to allow Jungwoo not to show his power.

Jaemin didn’t even realize Chenle already stand up to show his power, too engrossed in watching Jungwoo. Chenle turn into a fairy and then turn into small, flying around while fairy dust spread around him. He turns back into human size but his fairy wing remain. 

“Im a fairy” Chenle said with his bright smile.

“try to speak prophecy” Ten shouted from his place.

“I can’t,” Chenle shook his head, his wings disappear. “It appear randomly. I can see the future randomly too, not only prophecy”

The next one is Sicheng, he did nothing and only said he is a hybrid of nymph, a creature of nature, and huli jing or Chinese nine-tailed fox. He is a nymph of nature and soul; he said he can control soul, but he never learns about it so he couldn’t show anything.

Yixing called Yuta next. Jaemin know that Yuta is famous for being the soccer team captain and he always have many friends surround him, he is close too with Taeyong but never truly talk to the other special class. Yuta transform himself into a fox-like appearance, his hair turn into white, his eyes become red, and a fox ear appear. He said he is a kitsune, a Japanese nine-tailed fox, but he didn’t show any tails at all.

Lucas is next. Another classmate that Jaemin didn’t pay attention to. Lucas was silent and never interact with others, Jaemin rarely see him in the house. His power is also a rare one, to call out any weapon, even though he only shows one sword.

Mark and Donghyuck is next, Mark is a werepire, he shows his transformation but he can only transform his eyes, nails, and fang. Donghyuck sang to show his power, a sweet song that made everyone sleepy, he said he is a siren or a beautiful mermaid that lull people with their songs.

The next one is Renjun. but like a package, Jeno also comes forward. They ask Yixing to make a barrier around the two of them, caging them while they stand face to face, holding their hands in front of them. For a second, nothing happened. They close their eyes before Jeno open his and a strange black orb appear around them. Jaemin feel the wind shift, it quicken around them before the black orbs swirl and suck the winds. Not only the winds, Jaemin can feel the magnetic pull of the black orbs and his instinct told him the orbs is dangerous.

Then it disappears, leaving no trace that it ever shows up. The tension is very thick, everyone holding their breath, watching the two of them quietly. Renjun broke up their hands, wiping the sweats that form on his forehead, panting for breath. Jeno murmur something toward Renjun only for Renjun to shook his head.

“my power is void,” Jeno said, leaving the barrier without Renjun. “I Can’t control it. That’s why Renjun is there”

Void was something Jaemin never hear before, he is very curious but Jeno didn’t elaborate more. Now Jaemin focus his attention to Renjun, he looks tired from holding Jeno’s power but now he stands straight, ready to show his power.

Renjun close his eyes before opening it, revealing a full deep black eyes. Jaemin can feel power cursing through the room, then a second later he can fill fear in the air, the fear running trough his veins. His breathing shorten and his body shake, how he really hates the feeling.

As fast as it come, it gone, leaving everyone to shake on the aftertaste of fears, even Yunho and Yixing look shaken from the event. Renjun eyes turn back to normal, his head hung low in guilt, even after the barrier broke he didn’t move a single inch.

“Im sorry,” he whispered, “im a black-eyed being.”

_Oh my god_, Jaemin gasp. Black eyed being is throughout a famous horror story, they said black-eyed being is children with black eyes, they sometimes come alone or in a pack to haunt a house and spread fear to the family before killing them. He didn’t know how Renjun come to this school or why is he here, but like everyone else, there is always a reason behind it.

After a minute of awkward silence and Renjun continuous apologizing, Yixing told him to sit down and call Jaemin name. Jaemin tensed, now all eyes watching his every step, leaving behind Renjun and his power show.

Jaemin took a deep breath. He rarely uses his power, he only tries it once, and it made him exhausted. He stretch a little then crouch down, one hand on the floor. He close his eyes, trying to bring his powers out.

Everyone was watching him intensely, waiting to see if what Taeil said is true. For a minute, nothing happened, but then there is a slight tremble on the ground before it crack open five feet in front of Jaemin. A hand suddenly shot out from the crack then the whole body follow, a skeleton of something that once human. Gasps and scream come from everywhere, even all the special class move back.

Jaemin open his eyes and stand straight, breathing hard and sweats pouring on his forehead, he watches the skeleton as it come toward him. The skeleton stop in front of Jaemin before it turn into dust and gone with the wind.

Taeil’s smile becomes brighter, proud of himself. “He who raised the dead”

“Necromancer”

* * *

It's late at night.

Jaemin should be asleep by now, but the event from this afternoon still haunts his head. It was fascinating to see many kinds of powers and creatures around him; it embarrassing for him to show his power even though he is still very weak.

Since little, he could see things other couldn’t see. When he was much younger, ghost follow him around asking for help, to be brought back to life. But everything has a price. He couldn’t change the fate without something to return. Growing up, he learns to make ghost go away and act like he doesn’t have those powers.

After the class, every new student in special class has a short meeting with Yixing. They were told to study their powers every day or ask someone for help. Jaemin doesn’t know anyone who can help him, so he decided to study alone even though he doesn’t know where to start.

Jaemin sighed, his mind is everywhere and sleep is nowhere to be found. Jaemin got out of his bed, tip-toeing downstairs to the backyard. It was so quiet, everyone is in their room now, every lights are off yet the living room is clear to see because of the moonlight coming in through the glass door.

He slides the door open slowly, the night wind breeze toward him, a silent greeting for him. Jaemin shivers, hugging himself. Now he regrets not taking his jacket, his favorite t-shirt and sweatpants didn’t cover him much from the coldness of the night, summer already end and autumn is greeting him now.

“can’t sleep?”

Jaemin only noticed now that Jeno is sitting on the grass beside the swimming pool, his eyes shone under the moonlight with a tired smile on his face. Jeno pat the grass beside him, Jaemin smile back at him then sat beside him. After the class, they all go a separate way without talking to one another, too much going on that they have to proceed about it on their own.

“your power” Jeno started talking, his eyes stay on the swimming pool with the moon reflected on them. “it's so scary”

Jaemin chuckled, seeing a dead come alive for the first time would terrify anyone, “yours is dangerous”

Jeno smile, he looks up at the sky decorated with stars and lighten up by the moon. “so you can see ghosts?”

“I can, but I ignored them”

“is it scary?”

“used to it” Jeno nod in understanding, he looks at his palm, his head tilt slightly.

“I never used to this power. Sometimes I lose control of it and the void appearing, sucking everything around it”

Jaemin look at Jeno’s palm, it open up before he close it again, clenching it hard as if taking control of his power. Jaemin keep silent so Jeno can continue.

“im glad Renjun can help me and always beside me, but I want to handle it myself”

“then we should learn,” Jaemin said, he lean on his hands. “maybe we can help each other”

“or we can wait until power class and ask Yixing” Jeno suggested. Jaemin shrugged, agree with the idea.

“as you can see my power is still very weak, I want to learn too,” Jaemin said.

Jeno smiled, raising from his spot. He clean his pants from the dirt, hand stretch out to help Jaemin up. “We should go to sleep. There is still class tomorrow”

Jaemin accept the offer, accidentally bumping on Jeno while balancing himself. He blushed and push away from Jeno. “uhm, you can go first”

Jeno nodded and go inside, Jaemin stare at him until he disappears completely. Jaemin sighed, he watches the swimming pool in front of him, staring at his lonely shadow with the moon as it companion. The wind graze his face and the water ripple, his shadow distort, causing it to double.

Jaemin smiled, he was never alone.

“making boyfriend, Na Jaemin?”

Jaemin laugh quietly at the sound, he didn’t have to turn around to feel his presence.

“now you have something to say after ignoring me for weeks?” Jaemin said, teasing him.

“well you have grown up. I don’t have to hold your hands and guide you everywhere, right?”

When Jaemin said he learns about myth from books, it's true, but he had his own help. Since little ghosts came to him, a human ghost sometimes is too weak to really think of anything else other than begging to be reborn again. But mythical ghost is different, some have their own place in afterlife, some haunt the living as a different ghost and watch the civilization grow.

But the one right beside him came to him confused on why he is there and helped Jaemin to know about himself and the world. The only thing he forgot is the reason he died and who kill him. He is a brother that Jaemin never has.

“your story is all true, Hansol”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two scene but i hope it will explain a little hehe. Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> confused? don't be. Everything will have an answer in the future chapter *evil laugh*


End file.
